The present invention relates to an electric component, and more particularly to an electric component for use in motor vehicles which has a portion that will be heated when in use.
Electric components such as a relay which have a portion that will be heated in use include a casing which houses an electric circuit, the casing having a vent hole in view of the expansion and contraction of air in the casing arising from the heating and cooling of the heatable portion. As is well known, salt is sprinkled over roads in cold areas during the winter to prevent the road surfaces from being frozen. The salt thus scattered over a road tends to enter the casings of electronic components in a motor vehicle when the motor vehicle runs on the salted road. When this happens, the circuit in the casing is highly liable to become corroded due to deliquescence of the salt, and the electric component will have a reduced service life.
The present invention has been made in an effort to eliminate the foregoing problem of the conventional electric components.